


Plugged-In

by fluff_enough



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Lore Olympus Fall Fanfic Exchange, My First Fanfic, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_enough/pseuds/fluff_enough
Summary: Despite losing in the Best Couples Costumes category for the last 20 years, Aphrodite and Ares are determined to win it this time around by shocking the judges with their bold choice.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Plugged-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceans_Away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceans_Away/gifts).



> I do not own Lore Olympus in any way. All characters belong to the amazing Rachel Smythe and her crew of writers and artists.

“Remind me what we’re going as again?” 

Aphrodite sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  _ Gaia give me strength. _ “For the last time, we’re a power couple.” 

Ares smirked. “Aren’t we always?”

“A  _ literal _ power couple. Y’know, plug and socket. The whole shebang.” 

“You know I’m  _ literally  _ only doing this to rile you up.” 

“And failing.”

“Nuh uh, you can’t hide that eye roll from me! I may be the God of War, but that doesn’t mean I can’t sense exasperation from 50 feet away!” 

“DID SOMEONE SAY E X A S P E R A T I O N?” 

“Oh, great, you just summoned Hermes,” Aphrodite shook her head, fabulous locks flying around. “Luckily for me, there’s a couple in need of my attention…” she nodded at Hades and Persephone, who were giggling nearby. The lovebirds were wearing matching cotton candy costumes, blue for Persephone and pink for Hades, and looking quite cute, dare she say. To be honest, they didn’t really need any romantic counseling, but she wasn’t about to have a troll doll looking chatterbox tailing her for the next three hours. 

Unfortunately, Ares seemed to catch on. “Wait, didn’t you hate their guts a few months back-” But Aphrodite had already disappeared, leaving nothing but the faint scent of perfume and a tinge of seawater behind. Ares only managed to scowl at the now empty space for a mere second, before an arm grabbed him and spun him around. The sudden movement made Ares lurch forwards, but he quickly jerked back, narrowly avoiding being trapped in Hermes’ embrace.

“Aw, c’mon, Areees!” Hermes whined, shaking him by the shoulders. “Can’t you just give your bro a hug?” 

“I.Am.Not.Your.Bro.” Ares said, jabbing a finger at Hermes’ chest after every word. 

Hermes pouted. “Man, you’re no fun! Even Thantos allows me to hug him, and he’s like the God of Death!” 

Ares snorted. “Yeah, that totally doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that he’s your  _ boyfriend _ .” Ares’ eyes lit up suddenly. “Wait, is he here?” 

“Thanatos? Yeah, he’s um-” Hermes craned his head around, scanning the crowd in hopes of spotting the Chthonic deity. The festival was packed this year, with creatures and gods alike walking around, gathered near booths, or just standing off to the side talking with each other. Hermes frowned. He hoped Thanatos hadn’t gotten lost. While the Death god was doing loads better these days with being in public, Hermes knew that his boyfriend still struggled with social anxiety. 

“Some boyfriend you are,” Ares teased, hoping to rile Hermes up. But Hermes just slumped his shoulders and ruffled his hair in guilt. 

“No, yeah, I should have been watching out for him instead of darting around,” Hermes muttered. “Got too excited and now…” 

“Now he’s standing behind you,” a voice droned. 

Hermes spun around, his gloomy mood immediately dissipated by the sight of the pale god. “Thanny, you’re okay!” 

Thanatos raised an eyebrow. “Of course I’m okay. You act like I was going to have a full-blown mental breakdown.” 

“Well, that’s a real shame, isn’t it?” Ares said coldly, straightening up to his full height and leaning in, until he was almost face-to-face with Thanatos. He probably didn’t look that intimidating considering what he was wearing at the moment, but, nonetheless, Thanatos looked pretty scared. Good. 

“Look, I know what you’re going to say,” Thanatos began, but Ares had already cut him off.    
“I don’t give a shit what you think I’m going to say, because I’m saying it anyways. I heard about what happened with the whole Persephone debacle. You, the nymph you simped over, and my dad’s ugly ass sidepiece conspiring together to bring her down. Pretty dumb plan if you ask me. I mean, she  _ is _ called The Bringer of Death. Surprised you managed to live this long with that thick skull of yours,” Ares was breathing heavily now, and Thanatos’ wings twitched in response to the sudden aggression. Hermes quickly stepped in between the two. 

“Ares, that’s enough,” Hermes said firmly. “Thanatos has already more than made up for his actions, and if you’re going to ramble on about the obvious, then the two of us have better places to be. Let’s get out of here, Than.” 

Thanatos nodded, and the two quickly took off into the air but not before Ares hollered after them. “If you do anything to Persephone ever again, I will GUT you,  _ Thany _ ! Do you hear me?” 

“Oh, good, they’re gone,” Aphrodite noted, popping back to Ares’ side. “What’re you hollering about anyways?” 

“Thanatos,” Ares spat. “If he wasn’t a god, my dear, old dad would have ended him. But as it is, he’s a free man, clinging to his wittle boyfriend for security.” 

“No, he really loves Hermes. I can tell.” 

“Ah, right, Goddess of Love and all that. Blah blah blah. If they really loved each other, why aren’t they wearing couples costumes, huh?”

“Are you kidding me, Ares? If every couple here did that, our chances of winning the contest would be slimmer than my body!” 

“Yeah right, we have the best idea ever!” 

“And not the most family-friendly either…” 

“Pssh, do people even vote based on that? Booooring.” 

“Finally, something we can agree on.” 

Ares was about to list out the many things that they agreed on but was interrupted by the sound of a mic being tapped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the stage, where a lone, blue nymph was standing. 

“Hello, everyone, this is Echo, your royal majesty’s secretary and the MC for this year’s costume contest. Hope everyone is ready to get rolling! Will the costumed participants please line up at the stage entrance? I will be reading the categories, and, if you feel like your costume fits into one, walk across the stage and stand in front of the judging panel, so they can see you. Once all the contestants for each category are onstage, the judges will pick their favorite. If you don’t win one round, don’t feel discouraged! You can go for as many categories as you like. Now, without further ado, let us begin!” 

Echo began calling the categories, but Aphrodite and Ares were only gunning for one: Best Couples Costumes. 

“Do you feel like we should have tried for more?” Ares whispered, as the contestants for Silliest Costume exited the stage. 

“You probably could have won Scariest Costume by taking off your costume and walking on stage as yourself,” Aphrodite muttered, filing her nails with the nail filer she had just conjured and looking bored. 

Ares grinned. “You probably could win by streaking.” 

That made Aphrodite pause and think. “You know what, I probably could. Before being banned from ever attending the fall festival again.” 

“That’s what you get for traumatizing a bunch of snotty kids.”

“Oh,  _ please _ , as if you don’t do that every day.” 

“Touch é .” 

“Last but not least, we have Best Couples Costumes!” Echo announced. 

“Oh, shit!” Aphrodite and Ares exclaimed at the same time before scrambling onstage. They usually tried to get there first, but Hades and Persephone had beat them. The two were leaning and nuzzling each other, making the judges and audience go awwww. 

Aphrodite smirked. It was going to take more than that to beat them. “Hey, Ares, let’s  _ pull the plug _ on this show.” And before Hades and Persephone could continue their show of cuteness, Aphrodite rammed the plug part of her costume into one of Ares’ socket holes. The crowd gasped. Mothers covered their children’s eyes, as Aphrodite pulled out and faced the judges with a glint in her eyes, as if daring them to say anything. But the judges stayed like they were, gaping and blinking at what had just happened. Five more couples had shuffled onto the stage, but the judges paid them no mind, staring instead at the grinning couple. After a few moments of whispering and nodding, the judges handed a slip of paper to Echo, who unfolded it and smiled at what was written. 

“The winner of Best Couples Costumes is...our beloved Aphrodite and Ares!” The audience was still too dumbfounded to say anything, save for Eros, who yelled “Finally!”, and Psyche who tried but failed to stifle her giggling at her family’s antics. But Aphrodite and Ares had already left, rushing back home to celebrate their victory. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first fanfic ever. If the characters are OOC, the dialogue is clunky, or you spot other issues, feel free to let me know in the comments. I welcome constructive criticism, along with kudos and encouraging comments. Oceans_Away, since you're an avid fan of Aphrodite and Ares, I hope you enjoy. 🥺


End file.
